yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Working Osana Mod
Working Osana Mod! |Author=Joel_creeper |Contact me on discord: Joel_creeper#2772 |Discord Server:LINK |Builds=17/1/2019(DD/MM/YYYY) NEWS: I am very sorry, the mod will not be updated anymore for some time, hope you understand ;( This mod can currently unlock osana! As far as I can see, there hasn't been any mods for a long time. This mod not only unlocks osana, it also unlocks the mystery obstacle! And I wouldn't mess with her :) Phone call and fan elimination method works! If there is any problems, send a comment below and I may try fixing any errors with osana! Addition Feature: Not much, but the S key is once-again enabled at the welcome scene with this mod to go to school immediately. DISCLAIMER: This mod will be under your risk on spoilers. I am not associated with YandereDev for this mod! By installing this mod, You agree that any spoilers that may appear you are responsible. This mod's purpose is to unlock her early just for fun! Enjoy the Osana Activator :) Note: This mod will be updating slowly, so any build skips can be expected. Just be patient if you somehow update your game or just simply download an older build on yandev's fansite. UPDATE: New mod uploaded for 25/12/18. * Fixed bug when Void of goddess stops working * Possible fix when pose mode hair color stops working (Unconfirmed when either it was the game or my mod!) * attempted to fix a fault when fun-chan may spawn for some people (Most likely people didnt install the mod correctly) UPDATE 2: Updated for 1/1/19 UPDATE 3: Updated for 3/1/19 * New: Osana's fan script! Press G on the debug menu to do this! * Removed rival-chan (Thanks to Feminist Queen for the code!) * It's now possible to add more students in Students.json file. UPDATE 4: Updated for 4/1/19 * New: Hit \ and enter at the same time, You will teleport to the school roof top with something very odd :) UPDATE 5: Fixed a bug with hitting \ and enter at the same time using an alternative solution. UPDATE 6: Updated for 15/1/19 * New: From now on, The students in the rival slots will spawn but will appear as yandere-chan * New: The MO's black layer is removed! (Thankyou, Midori and Helān Sehora for finding that for me!) * The MO now has a picture! (Thanks, Yolkema!) UPDATE 7: Fixed error with removing MO's texture making it white instead of black. UPDATE 8: Added the Portraits. They weren't added for manual install. oops! UPDATE 9: Updated for 17/1/19 * New but not big: New texts when loading school, bedroom and welcome scene! * It's now possible to poison Osana's bento, but nothing will happen. (may have existed in past but unnoticed, Will add poisoning Osanas on next update). * Removed Json file as its no-longer needed for the mod to work. * New image for this blog was uploaded to keep up to date what you will get with this mod. Manual install Downloads: * Mega: https://mega.nz/#!2PoFgCiQ!JBh0vexx0VQA8_hrVmLr-zDo03h_8lGc-zRCYs7OQ0g * Drive: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1d04kA9EftItoEX5lQzn5AusJ8Ol6APoS All In One Downloads: * Mega: https://mega.nz/#!WT4kHYoL!QeIB7C-xDlm9UO9IRYFtNgGJ6snq-50YSOr8s5jZyvc * Drive: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1awFfH5g-KIC0XDJuJjsomVLd6gw9kiZj Added some new links ^ This is for those whom cant install the mod, Just use these and extract the game and just run the EXE. Don't worry about any file transferring. Some people had trouble with mega so another download location was added, Mediafire is coming soon! Category:Rival Mods Category:Mods